SnapShot
by Hoehomi-Chan
Summary: Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Uo and Hana all enter a modeling competetion due to a girl who forces Yuki to be her partner in the comp. Who will be triumphat? Will any of our heros win? And will being a member of the zodiac become a drawback... Or danger...?


**ONE **

**STARTING WITH THE RAIN**

"I hate the rain,"

It was a Tuesday morning in Kaibara high school, where upon five teenagers watched the rain splash against the window on the dreary wet day. The five contained Tohru Honda, Yuki and Kyo Sohma, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

"For once I agree," Kyo replied. He was slumped over his desk which the others where crowded round. He gave a sly grin. "And it's not often you're right, Yankee."

Uo shot him a dirty look before running a hand through her hair.

"I think," Tohru began brightly. She leaned on the desk infront of Kyo's and smiled. "I think, the rain is nice every so often. It makes the plants grow," At this she glanced at Yuki. "And where would we be without plants and flowers?"

Kyo scoffed and Uo elbowed him in the ribs.

"Trust you to think of something positive, Tohru-kun," Hanajima said, slinging her hands round Tohru's neck and giving her a small hug.

"Mmm, I see what she means," Yuki commented, placing one hand on the cold class of the window pane. "But it doesn't change the fact it's so dreary outside."

"Whatever," Kyo said, sitting up and stretching. He stifled a loud yawn between his fingers. "Jesus I'm tired."

"!" Their conversation was drowned out by the squealing of a group of members from the Yuki fan club.

"OMG, I can't beleive it!" One girl shrieked, tears of joy literally welling up in her eyes.

"I know, I know!" There was a general clamour. The five complaining about the rain gazed at the group with mild interest.

"Oh! Here comes Miyaka! Yaka-chan!" A girl Yuki recognised as Yutaru Nodeshiji exclaimed above the hubbubb. The cries got louder.

Miyaka Sonata strode into the room with a smug look on her face. She clutched a pile of papers to her chest.

"I have them!" She cried proudly. The many girls swarmed over her in their haste to get whatever she had with her.

"What the hell's going on?" Kyo snorted, watching as there was a fight to get a paper. "Some sort of sex sign-up?"

"You pervert," Uo sneered. But she stared at the girls, intrigued.

"Hmmm... I sense the waves of ectasy," Hanajima murmured. "There's also joy, anticipation and love..."

"L-love?" Tohru repeated. "Um... Shall I get a paper so we can see what it is?" Without waiting for an answer she trotted over to Miyaka and asked her something. Miyaka nodded and replied with something that was out of earshot. She handed Tohru three papers and murmured something in her ear. Tohru blinked and then blushedd before hurrying over to her friends.

"Well?" Kyo asked as soon as she arrived at their table. "What is it?"

"Um..." Tohru blinked at the paper before her. "Some sort of competition..."

"Lemme see," Uo took a paper from Tohru and read aloud, "'Kaibara High School presents... Negai No Yume modeling competition.'"

"A modeling competition?" Kyo repeated. "Girls get excited over THAT?"

"Apparently," Yuki sighed. "What else did it say?"

"Let's see..." Hanajima took the third leaflet from Tohru and continued. "'Negai No Yume are looking for fresh new models. Enter today, auditions at Kaibara High School main hall at noon. Enter solo or as partners. Winners will participate in magazine shoots for the rest of the year. Negai No Yume- Dreams of Wishes and flash."

"What a waste of time," Yuki mumbled and the other four nodded.

"Yuuuukkkkiiii-kuuunnn." Four girls had approached the small group whilist they were examining the leaflet and now began to speak. A black haired girl stepped forwards also clutching a paper.

"Um, Yuki-kun, I was wondering if you would... Um, would you ever consider... Perhaps entering the competition with me?" She asked sweetly.

"...Eh?" Yuki's eyes widened and a small blush appeared over his cheeks a little. "L-look, I don't think..."

"Aw, please go with Ryu-chan! You would look so cute together...!" The other three clamoured. Tohru gazed at 'Ryu-chan' enviously. She had long, glossy black hair that was a little wavy and fell around her face in a delicate halo. Her eyes, big and purple, sparkling like amethysts were fringed with dark black eyelashes, set in her perfectly proportioned face. Her school uniform hid most of her, but clung to her curves and impressive bust, her skrit hitched up so high you could see the mint green of her underwear. This showed her long, elegant legs, which were totally hairless. It was as if she had never had it ever growing there.

"Um... Look, um...?"

"Shiryu Natura," She purred.

"Um, Natura-san, I'm sorry but..."

"Y-Yuki-kun... What are you saying?" Shiryu interrupted. Her eyes filled with tears. "I-I thought..."

"Sohma-kun... How dare you make Ryu-chan cry," One of Ryu's friends glared at Yuki as the others patted Ryu on the back hoping to console her.

Yuki was lost. He didn't want a thing to do with this god-awful competition, but he was hurting someone's feelings... He would be glared upon from this day forth if he did this...

"Fine," He grunted under his breath.

"Hm?" Shiryu looked up.

"Fine," Yuki repeated, folding his arms. "But just this once."

"Oh, Yuki-kun thankyou so much!" Shiryu exclaimed and grabbed Yuki's hand. "I can't wait! Come meet me at break and we'll devise some poses, OK?"

"Uh, Natura-san, I-"

"Please, call me Ryu-chan!" Shiryu exclaimed before leading her friends away, laughing and tossing her hair.

"Wow, you've got one bitch of a date," Uo said smiling wryly.

"Just ignore this, please," Yuki instructed, holding up a hand. He looked a little irritated. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?"

"A deep pile of horse shit, that's what," Kyo provided the answer for him. Yuki glared at the cat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um... Yuki-kun, if you like, I'll come too... The modeling competition... To-to not make you seem like the only one... Yes..." Tohru suggested, then looked up and gave a radiant smile. "Let's all enter!"

"What the fu-" Kyo began but his mouth was clamped shut by Uo's quick moving hand.

"Sounds like a great idea, Tohru-kun." Hanajima said. She paused before continuing. "I'm not much of a soloist, so I'll go eith you, OK, Tohru-kun?"

"Yep!" Tohru nodded. She looked at Uo and Kyo, who was fighting to free himself of Uo's grip. "And you two?"

"I'll do it," Uo said, finally releasing the furious cat. "For you, Tohru-kun."

"Thankyou! Kyo-kun? You?"

"No way IN HELL will you get me down there-" He answer was met by a steely glare from Uo as her hand inched closer to her oversized school bag... The large size it was for her iron pipe...

"I mean, no way will you ever make me enter," He corrected himself, returning the glare to Uo. "I'll come if you want..."

"YES!" Tohru squealed. "Thankyou so much!"

"Ah, Sensei's here."


End file.
